All Yours
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Jamás se imaginó lo que el día tenía preparado para ella, otra vez iría a verlo como siempre, a escondidas, como si lo que sentían estuviera prohibido. Sin embargo nunca pensó que él cambiaría las cosas de la manera más inesperada. SasuHina. One-shoot.


_Los personajes de __**Naruto**__ no me pertenecen, son de __**Masashi Kishimoto Sama**__!, _

_La escritura y los garabatos que salgan de mi cabeza por medio de estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "piensan"

_**~ All Yours ~**_

Se habían visto otra vez. A escondidas como siempre.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras dejó caer su cuerpo sobre su bien acolchonada cama, se llevó ambas manos al pecho.

Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon...

Latía rápido, con ganas, con fuerza. Como solo él sabia hacerlo después de haberlo visto. No era que le extrañaba el hacerlo así, a hurtadillas, como niños pequeños. Los dos ya estaban mas que creciditos.

"_Lo suficiente como para saber lo que hacemos_" pensó ella, recordando con exactitud el tono que Él había usado la primera vez que se encontraron a escondidas. Él siempre hacia, con una u otra cosa, que cada uno de esos encuentros fueran distintos, que fueran prácticamente inolvidables.

La chica recogió un par de cabellos y los enroscó en sus dedos, abrió sus ojos opalinos y sonrió. En su habitación no había nadie aparte de ella, pero no sonreía por el hecho de esperar que alguien la viera, y si bien esa sonrisa tenia dueño, no estaba presente y aun así sabia que solo Él podía provocarla.

Suspiró, seguía jugueteando con sus mechones de cabello, mientras su mente divagaba en otro lugar. En el lugar del que acababa de llegar, su cabeza le mostró imágenes tan vívidas que su corazón volvió a estremecerse.

Sasuke Uchiha y ella se veían desde hacia ya varios meses a solas, solían hablar de cualquier tontería, del tiempo y también compartían opiniones sobre la aldea, sobre sus amigos, sobre cualquier cosa. Era cierto que Sasuke era extremadamente callado, e incluso algunas veces era un poco escalofriante su presencia, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a ello, ella tampoco era una persona muy habladora y no podría entender con exactitud el "porqué" de sus encuentros, pero si sabia que se sentía cada día un poco diferente, un poco menos sola, un poco mas comprendida.

El tiempo es un factor importante en la vida de todos, el tiempo puede ser el fundamental en las decisiones, el tiempo alivia el dolor, sana las heridas, pero también mata.

La chica giró su cuerpo, para quedar de lado, su mirada se enfocaba en la poca claridad que los rayos de la luna dejaban caer sobre su ventana. Pero aun así, de antemano sabia que no estaba ahí. Seguía pensando, seguía recordando.

De pronto recordó la primera sensación que tuvo, cuando los labios de Él se posaron sobre los suyos por primera vez, jamas se lo había esperado, pero una revolución de sensaciones se apoderó de su sistema nervioso. El choque le tensó el cuerpo, y sin saber el porque, había deseado que el no se detuviera, aunque claro, era lo suficientemente tímida como para decirlo. Pero desde ese momento sintió que nada podía ser lo mismo, el moreno había venido a cambiarla, no a ella o a su actitud, mas bien a su vida, puso de cabeza sus pensamientos y su mundo se vino abajo. No porque le hubiese hecho daño, si no porque no se esperaba algo parecido de él.

Como tampoco se había esperado que le pidiera volver a verla, bajo aquel mismo árbol que estaba mas cerca de su territorio que del de ella. Mucho menos se había esperado haber aceptado a la primera, sabiendo lo que eso significaría.

Cada encuentro frecuente era mas atrevido, más apasionado, Sasuke le mostraba un mundo de perdición, ese era su mundo, él la arrastraba consigo y la aprisionaba en el mismo y lo peor era que ella no quería salir de el, no quería que la dejara libre, aun cuando de antemano sabia que no eran nada, que no había una palabra concisa para definirlos. Y que Él seguramente los veía a si mismos como dos personas compartiendo... momentos para amenizar su vida.

Hubo veces en que deseaba preguntarle "¿Qué significo para ti?" pero, sabia que no era lo apropiado. No quería tener que culminar aquel momento indefinido de caricias, de besos clandestinos.

Sin embargo, tras meses de llevar aquella rutina, quebrantada por las misiones que los distanciaba de vez en vez. Hinata jamas imaginó que llegaría el día en que esos encuentros se tornaran en algo completamente diferente.

Y eso es lo que había pasado justamente el día de hoy, cuando decidió escabullirse de su casa para asistir a aquel lugar, con programación anticipada.

Se volteó boca arriba nuevamente, no podía encontrar una posición en la cual permanecer en paz, parecía una chiquilla después de navidad, cuando le han traído justo lo que ha pedido. Aunque esto en si, no lo había pedido. Tomo una de las suaves almohadas y la colocó sobre su pecho, presionando con fuerzas, otra vez sentía ese extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Se puso a recordar nuevamente.

.

.

.

Había llegado al lugar un poco retrasada, lo observó ahí como siempre, justo debajo del mismo árbol que guardaba todos sus secretos. Sasuke la observo llegar y le extendió la mano, para tomarla posteriormente entre sus brazos y abrazarla con fuerzas, tenían algo de tiempo sin verse, ambos habían salido de misión. Pero ahora que lo hacían, unas fuerzas penetrantes surgían en los brazos de ambos. Sasuke se acomodo sobre el césped y se dejo caer sobre el para sentarse y ella se dispuso a lo mismo, entre sus piernas, recargándose sobre su pecho. Ambos habían observado el atardecer hablando de muchas cosas, cosas sucedidas en sus misiones, y de vez en cuando se miraban a los ojos. Aquellos profundos ojos negros en los que ella siempre se perdía. Entonces el silencio se apoderó de ambos, un silencio algo común en sus encuentros donde dejaban expresar a sus cuerpos por si solos.

Hinata tomó la mano del moreno con fuerza y entrelazo sus dedos. Él se veía algo extraño, algo indeciso, como si le pesara algo, seguramente algo que quería decir.

- Hey Hinata... - dijo de pronto, con voz queda, tranquila y suave, arrimando sus labios al oído de la chica que se estremeció de escucharlo - ¿sabes una cosa?.

- Uhm... - contestó ella, observando las flores que se extendían por el pasto pincelandolo de mil colores.

- Quiero que seas mía... - exclamó el, con una seriedad evidente, haciendo la frase tan pausada, apenas susurrada y con ello su corazón se contrajo. No era algo normal en él pero había tenido que decirlo a final de cuentas.

La chica enrojeció al instante, sus mejillas eran la prueba viviente de que ellos aún con sus encuentros, con cada caricia y con cada beso, jamás habían intimidado, y estaba segura de que él había sido extremadamente bueno al respecto, pero sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría insinuándole que lo hicieran. Aun así, no sabia que decir, su corazón quería salir corriendo de su pecho, estaba listo para hacerlo y su mente se había quedado en blanco.

Sasuke por su parte estaba algo ansioso, quería verle el rostro, quería ver cada expresión en el, después de todo aquella chica le estaba haciendo hacer aquello, aquello que jamas pensó hacer con nadie, jamás pensó pedirle semejante cosa a una mujer y peor aun, estar dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas y suplicar por ello. Suspiró y rogó al cielo no tener que hacerlo, de ser así no quedaría nada del potente orgullo que era su fachada, esa fachada que se desmoronaba al ver aquellos ojos albinos.

Se removió y le indico que se levantara, él hizo lo mismo y entonces le tomó de la mano, comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad a una dirección que ella conocía bien a pesar de no haber estado ahí con anterioridad, porque no era prudente. Sasuke la guiaba a su morada, a la residencia Uchiha y ella sabia que una vez ahí, y una vez iniciado no podría detenerlo, este día seria el día que la poseyera por completo, ya que después de todo, estaba dispuesta a entregarse a él, en lo profundo de su corazón lo deseaba, desde hacía ya tiempo atrás, quizá justo como él.

Se detuvo de repente al llegar al frente de la casa que había sido remodelada, aquel lugar le traía una sensación rara, hacía que su piel se erizara por completo, quizá por la situación más que nada, la chica la observó con detalle y le pareció hasta cierto punto encantadora, aún sabiendo parte del pasado trágico que se vivió en la misma, admiraba al Uchiha por el simple hecho de regresar a vivir en ella, quizá era parte de lo que él debía hacer para sepultar su pasado por completo. Comenzaron a avanzar y rodearon la casa hasta llegar al jardín, Él volvió a detenerse y se giró para observarla, el silencio de ella le parecía tan incomodo en esos momentos, pero sabia que ya no había marcha atrás. Tenia que hacerlo.

- Quiero que seas mía... - volvió a pronunciar, acercando su rostro un poco más - en todos los sentidos...

Hinata se sonrojó aún mas, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerzas. Él lo noto y decidió proseguir...

- Quiero que seas la dueña de todo esto... - dijo señalando a su alrededor, lo que iba a pronunciar le costaba más que cualquier otra cosa, por momentos se había preguntado ¿Dónde había quedado su lado cruel?, ¿A dónde se había ido su impenetrable temperamento? Seguramente se habían desvanecido con cada beso de ella, aunque eso nadie mas lo sabia, nadie aparte de ambos. - quiero verte envejecer... Conmigo.

Las mejillas de él se pincelaron de color rojo por unos momentos, estaba verdaderamente avergonzado. Jamas creía que un Uchiha pudiera decir demasiadas cursilerias en un mismo día, en un solo rato. Tenia ganas de lanzarse contra un árbol y golpearse la cabeza. Aquello le parecía mas difícil que cuando se enfrentó a Orochimaru. Era algo ridículo.

Hinata estaba realmente atónita, estaba pasmada ahí escuchando aquellas palabras que se repetían sin cesar en su cabeza. Sasuke la quería, ahora sabia que era mucho mas que una persona amenizando su vida. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y de pronto vió un poco de su vida en aquel lugar y cayó en la cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

Sasuke le ofrecía una vida completa, una vida en la cual encontraría felicidad día a día y si encontraba tristeza, seguro juntos encontrarían el medio de remediarlo. Se sintió tonta por haber malinterpretado sus palabras en un principio. Él le pedía que fuese suya en todos los sentidos y ella quería serlo porque deseaba que Él también fuera suyo.

Se abrazo con fuerzas a el, y se sintió fuerte, mas poderosa que nunca. Era cierto que no era la clásica proposición de matrimonio, pero a la vez estaba más que satisfecha por ello, porque él siempre hacía las cosas a su modo, ese modo tan especial que la hacía sentirse única. Porque después de todo él era único en el mundo y el hecho de saber que esa escena no se repetiría jamás en la historia, la hizo sentir completa. Sasuke la completaba con cada una de sus cosas, era como si el fuera la pieza del rompecabezas incompleto, aquel que ella había querido terminar durante toda su vida y ahora, las piezas encajaban, caían sobre su lugar correcto. Por ello y mucho más, de antemano ella sabía que nunca olvidaría aquella tarde primaveral, donde el calor inundaba algo más que el lugar, si no que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos e incluso abrazaba sus corazones.

- Soy toda tuya... - comento con voz firme pero dulce - desde ahora...

Y entonces, se alzó sobre sus pies para alcanzarlo, enrollando sus manos por su cuello, mientras su frente chocaba con la de él, los ojos oscuros miraron los suyos encontrando lo que tanto buscaba, así que sin más, hizo lo que tenía que hacer... se aproximo con suma cautela a sus labios, aquellos finos labios que tanto amaba degustar, y los besó con sencillez al principio, tomando un ritmo pausado que se aceleró con el pasar de los segundos para intensificarse y apasionarse posteriormente. Él quería disfrutar de ella y ella quería tomar todo de él.

.

.

.

Seguía sonriendo como niña boba y es que aun en la oscuridad de su cuarto era la mujer mas feliz del mundo. De pronto no le importaba nada, no tenia temores, sabia los problemas que su respuesta traería.

Sabía que sería difícil convencer a su padre de ello, sabia que todos comentarían su precipitada decisión y que la mirarían quizá con reproche, con recelo y mucha reprobación, quizá algunas personas incluso se sentirían ofendidas pero no le importaba. Podían odiarla en ese momento y ella no dejaría de sonreír.

Se había preguntado si sus decisiones a lo largo de su vida eran las correctas, quizá falló en muchas cosas pero sabia que con esto todo mejoraría porque sabía que lo amaba más que a nadie y que no debía tener miedo de nada. Ahora lo tenia a él, se tenían a ambos y sabía que se esforzaría por que fuera así hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

" _Soy toda tuya"_ pensó de nuevo, sabiendo que no dormiría mucho esa noche, ahora que su verdadera vida estaba al alcance de sus manos. Y que pronto daría comienzo.

.

.

.

¡Wahh! No sé que decir, estoy algo tensa porque no se si ha de gustarles, quería hacer algo así y me pareció que hacer este One-Shoot desde el punto de vista de ella era lo mejor, quizá así podría plasmar un poco mas de la emoción que sentí al escribirlo. Y es que algo así debe ser sorprendente, ya saben que a las chicas suele gustarnos el romanticismo y que te hagan una propuesta inesperada es de lo mejor... Bueno eso imagino porque nunca me han hecho una XD y no creo que.. Bueh ya basta de mis comentarios. ¡Quiero un Sasuke maldita sea!

"_Wedding Plans/All yours_" de Metric para la ultima parte del fic. Esta hermosísima canción que ha sido de mis favoritas desde hace un año mas o menos.

Este fic está dedicado para mí... xDDD Hahaha -se siente boba- lo subo porque es mi cumpleaños y quiero regalar al mundo un pedacito de mis sentimientos y pensamientos e impresarlos en las pocas letras que he podido escribir :). De ante mano les agradezco a todos por leer y por hacerme sentir feliz de que a alguien le guste lo que yo escribo/hago.

No sé si mañana podré postear el siguiente capítulo de "El Principe Equivocado", porque aún no termino el capítulo, he estado bastante atareada estos días y es un reto para mi hacer tantas cosas a la vez. Pero lo intentaré, si no, hasta el sábado será.

¡Mil gracias! a todos :)

Si desean hacerme feliz _**¡Dejen un Review!**_ Hahaha sí, han descubierto que fácil es hacer sonreír a una persona.

_**Best Wishes Ever!**_

Ary~


End file.
